


Skin and Bones

by BilletDoux



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eating fries, I wrote this in 30 minutes, In a food court, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilletDoux/pseuds/BilletDoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank tells Matt he needs to start eating more</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin and Bones

**Author's Note:**

> As always, Nat is my editor, my beta reader, and my bff. She's the reason for this ficlet and also the one that came up with the name Rosie.  
> And, look, alright, I'm aware that in canon Frank's dog's name is Max and he's a boy-- but Rosie is so endearing.

“You eat today?”

“Frank.”

“What?”

Matt sighs, and it seems so childish. This conversation always feels childish.

“Yes, mom, I _ate_.”

Matt can feel Frank glaring at him. It's red hot, like a space heater turned all the way up to 11. He always knows when Frank is staring at him.

“I ain't tryin’ to be your mom, choir boy, just don't want you passing out in the middle of the street. Because then _I_ gotta carry _your_ sorry leather-clad ass back here.”

“You don't have to do that.”

“I don't see any other guy volunteering to drag the devil around Hell’s Kitchen.”

Matt smiles because it's sweet, in a Frank Castle type of way.

“And you're gettin’ skinny.”

Matt isn't smiling anymore.

“I'm sorry?”

“Guys like you doing backflips every ten seconds-- and yeah, Red, I've counted before-- you don't eat as much as you should and it starts showing. I saw it before _you_ , too.”

Matt knows he's not Hulk or Captain America because his muscles are leaner and more fitting for that of a gymnast, but he's not _skinny_.

“You're one to talk,” Matt says, standing up from the wall he's leaning against and making a couple quick steps across the floor.

Frank has been leaning against the opposite wall for the few minutes they talked because it wasn't more than an hour earlier that they had tag teamed against some drug smuggling ring.  
Matt sets his hands on Frank’s waist, and it's skinnier than his is, he thinks. Skinnier than he should be.

“ _You're_ nothing but _bones_.”  
They stand there for a moment -- a _long_ moment that should have ended before it even began, because Matt is in no state of mind to make decisions, especially those that entail coming up to the Punisher and putting his hands around his waist.

Frank laughs lightly, but it doesn't sound uncomfortable.

“Um, Red.”

“Sorry,” Matt apologizes quickly, removing his hands from the other man. “Sorry, I, um… The shower open?”

“Unless Rosie is about to jump in there next, it's all yours,” Frank says, glancing over to his pit bull sleeping soundly in the corner of the room.

Matt nods and makes his way into the dark hallway, fumbling only slightly with the first first door knob he comes across.

Frank wonders when he’ll realize he walked into an empty closet.

**Author's Note:**

> http://netflixdefenders.tumblr.com/post/141373208513/requested-by-starksdorito  
> look at how gd skinny Frank's waist is in these gifs.


End file.
